


Afternoon Activities

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Edible Body Paint, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki takes an interest in painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Activities

It's not really hard if he thinks about it. When an animal senses danger they attack and kill, in most cases whimper and hide and try to protect themselves. When you find weak spots, you take advantages of them because whether one likes it or not, it means you are vulnerable and at the hands of someone else's mercy and unless you're an idiot - like those who love to put their lives on the line - or a complete masochist, then you either fight back to regain control or do nothing and suffer.

Maybe that's why when the ghost of fingers trace his exposed neck, his fists clench and his lips recoil back, tongue sharp and quick to spew something out that will get the other's hands off of him (he likes it though) , but then he relaxes when the touch goes lower and there's whispering in his ear.

 Stupid, it's a waste of time and he feels like he's being babied, he doesn't need to relax, he knows that he's not going to get his ass handed to him. Even so, it still is a foreign feeling, having his neck so exposed to be preyed upon with such an intense gaze. He feels like he'd be more bothered if he wasn't panting and his face wasn't flushed.

"Urie?"

The name almost goes missing in his ears, _almost_. He opens one eye and attempts to ignore how blurry the room seems. It's certainly darker than before, how long have they been in his room? Urie acknowledges the green-haired male with a hum, a small gesture for Mutsuki to say what he has in mind (hurry up).

Lips thin out into a single straight line, eyes dart quickly somewhere and Urie squeeze's Mutsuki's waist, this gets a reaction and the male shifts a bit in Urie's legs, he barely weights anything, Urie notices. In fact, he just noticed. Usually they're sitting side by side or further away. Today's been odd, to say the least. The thought of Mutsuki sitting atop of him, legs spread out either way and one hand - one gloved hand, because Mutsuki requests that he leaves them on - supporting them both behind Urie in his bed, never actually crossed his mind up until today. 

Lips swollen and flushed faces are simply a bonus. 

 "What? (get on with it)," He raises one eyebrow, pulls Mutsuki a bit more closer than they already are and start to trail kisses down the other's neck. Whereas Urie finds this particular area bothersome, Mutsuki makes a delightful noise that he doesn't let escape through shut lips that Urie absolutely adores. 

"You seemed... _tense_ , when I um, you know--"

Yes he knows. He simply stares at the skin before him before sighing. Mutsuki pulls a bit before shaking his head, green strands of hair following suit and Urie finds it really hard to not pull his hair and connect their lips together. His wishes do come true when the male leans forward and actually does something with his mouth (other than waste air). Mutsuki's lips are pure paradise against Urie's, he finds he wants more, likes how close they are and how when he moves his arm, the one that has his hand holding Mutsuki's hips and sneaks it around his waist and pulls him closer, both chests heaving and hot with the proximity. 

Mutsuki rolls his hips against Urie's when the latter bites his lips, eliciting a gasp from the green-haired male, an entrance that serves Urie for sneaking his tongue inside of Mutsuki's mouth - something that with time they both learn, Mutsuki adores - just tries to get even closer to Urie, despite the fact that they're too close already. Urie really feels like it's more of a mechanic movement now, how their lips move together, how he finds it extremely befitting that Mutsuki's actually have control, somewhat of the situation. He's aware of the biting, the taste of his blood in his tongue, metallic and sharp, and the _growl_ that actually comes out of him when Mutsuki parts. 

If Tooru looks so flushed, he couldn't imagine how he looked like.

For a moment, his brain shuts down and he's not sure when, but he's aware that there are lips now in his neck and there's something wet sliding across a spot, he feels his face heat even more and his nails dig into the other's hip, surely drawing blood - he did not miss the hiss that comes out of Mutsuki's lips - before glaring. 

It's an unspoken message that falls deaf on Mutsuki's part. When Urie feels sucking on the skin and teeth scrapping, everything in his body goes hayware and alert, he feels the need to push Mutsuki away, but when he opens his mouth to protest, Mutsuki bites him.

He actually _bites_  him.

Hard.

Urie's deeply aware of the noise that actually escapes his lips, and he can feel the little smug smile on Tooru's lips.

(Damn bastard!) 

He groans when Mutsuki's tongue lap over the bite, when the latter keeps on sucking and rolling his hips against his and he's very well aware of the pleased hum that reverts on Mutsuki's chest. Urie finds it very difficult to breathe, when everything feels so... good.

He puts a hand on Mutsuki's chest and pushes slightly to separate Mutsuki from his neck. His chest heaves up and down and he finds it very hard to just not revert their positions and --

He blinks when Mutsuki gets off of him, leaving him feeling slightly irritated and too warm for his liking. He eyes Mutsuki’s movement as he looks for something in his room and it takes approximately ten seconds for Urie to realize what it is and why exactly Mutsuki was in his room.

Letting out air through his nose, his gaze travels towards his desk. The tubes of paint sitting there neatly, “they’re over there.”

He nods towards the desk when Mutsuki looks behind his shoulder, green eyes lighten up momentarily before he’s walking towards the desk and Urie maintains his gaze fixated on him. While it’s not entirely uncommon for Mutsuki to spend time inside Urie’s room most free afternoons – more likely when Sasaki isn’t around – it is sort of surprising that this particular afternoon Mutsuki actually commented that he was interested in painting with Urie.

Urie had given him the most intense look in the whole world and simply closed the door on Mutsuki.

A few hours later he came back and once inside, had this determined look on his face and before Urie could ask what he wanted, a kiss escalated to a full makeout session and it currently brings the both of them to now.

Sighing, he lays down on the bed and turns his head to look at Tooru. He eyes the paint tubes on the male’s hand, he’s never seen paint tubes like those and certainly not with that smell. He doesn’t say anything though, more interested in knowing what Mutsuki has in mind. Obviously painting in actual canvases wasn’t in mind – although there was always a possibility that the makeout was already over and Mutsuki did want to paint, in that case he’d probably kick him out again –

When Mutsuki brings a couple of colours with him, he dumps them on the bed next to Urie before sitting down next to him. Sitting up, the purple-haired male blinked.

“(So?).”

“I-I need you to take off your shirt.”

One eyebrow raises but Urie does what he’s told – not because Mutsuki told him, but because he’s more interested in the male’s intentions – and places the shirt right next to him. One hand pushes him back down into the bed and then there’s weight atop of him again. From this angle, Urie decides that Mutsuki looks damn good straddling his hips.

“So I bought these paints, they’re um- they’re not exactly made for _painting_.” Mutsuki gives a shy smile, followed by rubbing the back of his neck.

“(I’m not stupid, I can clearly see that) Then what exactly for?” Urie eyes the paint besides him. Mutsuki takes one of them and opens it and the smell is quick to hit Urie’s nose. He clicks his tongue.

“(So that’s what they are.)”

“I did tell you I was interested in painting.” Was all Mutsuki said before he opened the tube, squirted some of the paint in one finger and proceeded to leave a line going from Urie’s cheek to his lips. Leaning down, he placed one kiss to the side of Urie’s face before trailing towards his lips, licking all the way. Urie shifted underneath the male, arms moving to hold Mutsuki in place.

He parted his lips when Mutsuki ran his tongue on his lips and felt a smile on the latter’s face. Mutsuki did nothing more than kiss before asking Urie to take out his tongue, doing so, he was slightly surprised that Mutsuki began to suck on his tongue. He suddenly felt all sorts of hot.

While he was quite discontent with the sweet taste that lingered in his mouth thanks to the sweet, the thought wasn’t all in his mind with the way Mutsuki was kissing him. Hungry and somehow hotter _, needy_. He really wouldn’t mind doing this more often.

After what seemed like an eternity from kissing, Mutsuki parted to gather some more paint. As he got more on his finger, Urie’s fingers began to trace light patterns underneath Tooru’s clothing, soft skin that was pleasantly warm, he hummed in thought.

“You didn’t buy ones that aren’t sweet?” He asked, lowly, looking at Mutsuki. Eyes widen in shock and it takes a lot of self-control to not sigh.

“(Of course.)”

“No, I totally forgot.” Mutsuki shrugged, fingers tracing patterns on Urie’s skin and he realizes that the paint is extremely cold against his skin, however, the touching does make him arch his back a bit, an action not missed by Mutsuki in the slightest. “Maybe next time.”

That’s Mutsuki’s reply, Urie doesn’t pay attention to the paint, more concentrated on the fact that he’s implied that there will be a _next time_ and that in his mind is an extremely good idea. Though when it comes to the painting option, he’ll choose something else.

Urie lets out a breathy moan when Mutsuki begins to lick and suck on his chest, teeth scrapping the surface and he finds it that he likes that very much. He likes how Mutsuki’s hips grind against his and how the sucking and licking and kissing are doing a number on him. He bucks when Mutsuki takes one nipple in his mouth and sucks, one hand going to trace patterns on his skin and Urie’s hold almost falters.

When Mutsuki’s done in that area, he licks his way upwards towards his neck, leaving butterfly kisses along the way. Urie finds the energy to glare but says nothing when teeth scrape once more. His body feels extremely hot and even more so when Mutsuki keeps his attention on that certain area.

Urie’s more concentrated on getting enough friction, because god was he hard. He made it well known when Mutsuki sucked harshly and he bucked upwards, leaving Mutsuki sighing out a soft moan and burying his head in the crook of his neck. In the heat of the moment, he's  vaguely aware of the hands and nimble fingers that began to zip down his pants, at least until they grab.

" _Fuck_ \--" Gasping out, Urie's free hand goes up to his mouth and he bites down on it. Upon hearing an amused chuckle, he glares at Mutsuki who moves to sit right next to him and keeps on rubbing him. Green eyes are more focused on his hard-on than Urie himself and he sits up, or at least tries to because as soon as he made an effort to do so, Mutsuki simply places a hand on his chest and raises an eyebrow.

 He makes a delighted sound that is so small that Mutsuki almost thinks he imagined it, when he tugged the material obstructing his member from Mutsuki's hand, pulling it down until it wasn't bothersome. Mutsuki grabbed the paint once more and began to trace his fingers along Urie's hips, going lower and lower - Urie noticed the hesitation here - until he took more paint and coated Urie's member in it.

"(Really?)" Urie raises a simple eyebrow before taking a deep breath, feeling his skin all sweaty and every touch from Mutsuki were certainly doing a number on him, they almost never got time alone together with Sasaki around - though even thinking about him right now made Urie mad - so times like these were almost sacred. Actually, forget that. Whether he liked to admit or not, times like these he valued a lot.

Not that Mutsuki needed to know. 

Mutsuki's tongue is trailing all over the paint he's left on his body and it makes him ache for him to go lower, so when he does, he can feel his cock twitch with excitement. Mutsuki however, takes his sweet time licking and sucking, enjoying the taste of the paint. Also having Urie so flushed was something he was truly enjoying if he did say so himself. It isn't until Urie bucked his hips upwards that Mutsuki gives an experimental lick at the base and hears the breathy moan that comes from Urie, that he decides to pin his thighs down.

Taking another lick, Mutsuki keeps doing this repeated action for a couple of minutes. When Urie grows impatient, one gloved hand finds its way in Mutsuki's hair and pushes down softly. "Stop teasing." Urie growls, a hint of arousal and annoyance clear in his voice. 

Looking upwards, Mutsuki gives Urie a lazy smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "You did lock your door in my face earlier."

Mutsuki takes the tip into his mouth and sucks at it gently before Urie can protest, the latter mutters something under his breath that Mutsuki doesn't quite catch, muffled by the hand that Urie has on his mouth to avoid making too much noise. The hand tangled in his locks push downwards softly, making Mutsuki take in more of Urie's cock before he begins to bob his head up and down. Licking along as he went upwards, Mutsuki hummed in mild satisfaction when Urie began to run his fingers through his hair.

It wasn't long until he felt Urie tensing and his hand's hold on his hair beginning to tighten. Sucking again in the head and pumping with one of his hands the rest of his cock, Mutsuki fastens his hand movements until Urie's groaning, hips bucking. Opening his mouth to swallow more, he's not surprised when Urie pushes him downward - the action nearly made him gag - and suddenly his mouth feels extremely warm. After Urie rides out his climax, Mutsuki swallows down everything and takes Urie's member out of his mouth. 

Much to Mutsuki's surprise, the taste wasn't as bad as he imagined it to be, maybe because of the edible paint, which wasn't completely done. They had only managed to use half the tube. Maybe even more if Urie had  knack for sweet things, though Mutsuki knew that that was never going to happen. Lying next to Urie, Mutsuki gave him a small smile. Urie's eyes trailed to the side to look at Mutsuki, face still adorned by a faint blush and coated in a thin cover of sweat.

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on Mutsuki's forehead. "You're a terrible artist."

Pouting, Mutsuki scoffed. "You didn't even get to teach me anything."

With a small hum from his part, Urie pulled upwards his boxers and pants, "Maybe next time (don't be stupid and get some paint that's not as sweetened as this one)."

**Author's Note:**

> I probably ruined personalities and whatnot, whoops.  
> Could you also tell I had no idea as to what I was doing?


End file.
